


One of mine

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley the diabolical inventor
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	One of mine

There are boxes and boxes of the long slender rolls by every till in the supermarket.

“That's one of mine,” Crowley says casually, as they wait in line to pay for six bottles of red wine and a bag of oranges, a jar of cloves and one of cinnamon.

“What’s that, my dear?” Aziraphale is distractedly trying to soothe a child screaming in the fruit and veg section.

“Christmas wrapping paper. One of mine.”

“You invented festive gift wrap? I thought you loathed the ‘trappings’ of the season.”

Crowley harrumphs. “It’s hardly suitable for a demon, you know that.”

The child has stopped wailing and Aziraphale turns his full attention back to Crowley. “Tell me?” he says, reaching for the hand that isn’t holding the heavy basket.

“The paper won’t lie flat, there’s always juuuuust not enough to wrap that last gift. It’s so flimsy any odd angle rips it. There’s so much crumpled up afterwards they need a whole bin bag for it.”

Aziraphale laughs. “Crowley! You monster!”

Crowley grins. “But sticky tape? You’d think I had a hand in that, but I didn’t. They thought that up all on their own.”

“And jolly useful it is.”

“If you can find the end, and it doesn’t get all twisted and stick to itself.”

“True, positively diabolical.”

“Except not. Unlike wrapping paper.”

They’ve reached the head of the line and Crowley starts unpacking their shopping.

The headscarved cashier gives them a tired smile.

“Been a long day, my dear?”

“Yeah,” she says. “I’ve a pounding headache from the noise. That’ll be forty pounds.”

Crowley pulls out his wallet. Aziraphale makes a little gesture and the woman’s face smooths.

“I hope you feel better soon,” he says.

“You know, my headache is starting to go away Just like that.”

“Oh, I am glad! Goodbye, my dear. Thank you.”

“That was kind,” says Crowley as they leave the shop.

“Well, this season is hard on lots of people,” says Aziraphale, “I just try to help a bit.”

_Prompt: wrapping paper_


End file.
